monstersdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons may be divided into two broad categories: melee and ranged. Some skills may only be used in conjunction with one of these two types of weapons. Melee weapons scale with the user's strength, and in the case of daggers dexterity as well; ranged weapons scale with dexterity or with intellect. Weapons require one or two hands to use. Note that while some off-hand items inflict additional weapon damage, there is no support for proper dual-wielding. For example, a character cannot wield two swords at the same time. Also two-handed weapons, while more powerful, tend to be slower then one handed weapons. Base Damage Equations Note that all base damage equations listed are for standard (bright white border) or magical (light green border) weapons that do not have the "masterwork" trait. Rare (blue border) weapons deal slightly higher damage than magical ones ("slightly" could be constant 20% among all weapon types, need to confirm) and Epic (purple border, unique name given) usually deal higher damage than rare weapons (again determine equations for epic weapons). 'Swords' There are one-handed and two-handed swords. One handed swords can be used by all classes except clerics, who are also prohibited from using any nonblunt weapons. Two handed swords can only be used by warriors and rangers. Epic One-Handed Swords *Dawnslice (usable by Clerics) *Greenstone Falchion *Mageblade *Morning's Light *The Mongrel Blade Epic Two-Handed Swords *Crystalline Sword *Relentless *Sword of Omens 'Axes' There are one-handed and two-handed axes. Axes are only usable by warriors and rangers. Base damage equation for regular or magical (not rare or epic) two-handed axes: 9.3*item_tier + 22, round to nearest integer (round up for .5 decimal) Epic One-Handed Axes *Bloody Murder *Headsman's Standby *Obliterator Waraxe Epic Two-Handed Axes *Executioner *Golden Axe *Imperator's Warblade 'Maces' There are one-handed and two-handed maces. The one-handed maces and flails are usable by warriors, clerics and rogues, while the two-handed hammers are only usable by warriors and clerics. Epic One-Handed Maces *Barbed Brutaliser *Shatterstorm *Thrice-Blessed Mace Epic Two-Handed Maces *Cold Iron Pulverizer *Dwarf-Lord's Warhammer *Hill Giant's Mallet 'Polearms' Polearms are long thrusting weapons designed to be held with two hands. Because of their length they are the only melee weapons that can be used in the rear rank to attack. Polearms are only usable by warriors and rangers. Epic Polearms *Devil's Tine *Eidolon Warspear *Traitor's Due 'Daggers' Daggers are light one-handed weapons. Daggers have an innate quickness bonus and can only be used by mages and rogues. Base Damage ?= 4.8*tier + 12 (always round down decimal part) (confirm this) Epic Daggers *Bloodletter *Demon's Tooth *Sacrificial Kris *Venom's Kiss 'Bows' Those long range weapons are the friend of any ranger or rogue. Epic Bows *Artisan's Eye *Deep Woods Shortbow *Shardstem Bow 'Crossbows' Those long range weapons are the friend of any ranger,warrior or rogue. They are slower but more powerful than bows. Base Damage ?= 6.3*tier + 15 (round to closest integer) (confirm this) Epic Crossbows *Deadeye *MA Bolt-Thrower Mk II *Mosswood Crossbow 'Sceptres' Sceptres are one handed magical rods with a long range attack. They are slow and cumbersome though. base damage ?= 3.6*tier + 9 (round to closest integer) (confirm this) Epic Sceptres *Blightreaper *Ice-Slick Wand *Scorchwand *Spellstone Resonator *Spirit Leech 'Staves' Staves are two handed magical rods. They have a long range attack just like sceptres but are doubly slow and cumbersome. Staves have an innate +1 power regeneration ability. base damage ?= 6*tier + 14 (this is slightly off, tier 2692 damage is off by 1) Epic Staves *Deathmage's Companion *Gift from the Hidden Realm *Helios Spellstaff *Luminescent Rod *Nomad's Crook Back to equipment. TODO (for editors) *Determine equations for base damage for different weapon types and add info. *Either create separate pages for each type of weapon and move appropriate data from this page, or have pages for specific weapon types be redirection pages to the appropriates sections here. *Sprites of the default weapon types should be uploaded. *Possibly delete links to epic weapons, will have to see how links from other pages work out.